The present invention disclosed herein relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner that upwardly guides air obliquely discharged from a blower.
An air conditioner is an apparatus that changes the interior space into a pleasant environment by allowing air to flow and thus cooling, heating, purifying or humidifying air. When this air conditioner admits air from a lower side and discharges air to an upper side, it is necessary that air smoothly flow from the lower side to the upper side inside the air conditioner.